Midnight Saviors
by MyVampireBunny
Summary: Shadow and her twin sister Spirit are shunned from the family on one of the islands. Confused as to what exactly happened at home, the go to "Vermin Place", full of the things they hate. Can they save the Night, and the ones they love?


Midnight Saviors

A Night World fan-fic by GigglesluvsFang

Prologue: The Start of Confusion

Shadow looked down at her nails, painted black with paint she had fished out of her brother's room without him knowing. She examined them. They were sloppy because the brush was WAY to big, but she loved them non the less. They were an exotic yet beautiful difference to the boring look of a Night World beauty.

"You shouldn't be doing that."

Shadow hissed, but didn't bother to turn around. She already knew it was her sister, Robin, being nosy like usual. "I'm not keeping them." Shadow growled, placing her hands on her lap.

"Good." Robin said, smiling that stupid, cocky smile she always had. "Because if you broke the rules then they would kill you."

No need to tell her that she WAS breaking the rules, even if she wasn't wearing her nails out in public. "I know." She snapped, standing up and walking over to the sink. The water was warm and soothing.

Robin skipped to her sister's side, crazy blonde hair fluttering all around her. Shadow hated her sister's perkiness. Plus, her sister had unmistakable good looks which she hadn't seemed to inherit.

There was, first off, Robin's messy, long dirty-blond hair. It was wild, and most Night World men were drawn to it like a moth to a light. Then there was her body, full of unmistakable curves that somebody could see from miles away. She was stick skinny, but pulled it off like a super-model.

Shadow, who felt left in the dark side of the family, had long, straight black hair. It was _to_ straight, she thought bitterly, checking herself in the mirror. Her body had curves, but they weren't as prominent, usually cloaked by the baggy clothes she was forced to wear by the Elders. She wasn't wild or crazy, she was bitter and tired. There was a gap between her and her sister, one that she felt they could never mend.

She dried her hands on a towel and began to clean up the table, covered in black paint.

Robin, who was flipping through a book of Witch spells, smiled at her sister. "You do know that mother and father will smell that, don't you?"

She growled. She decided to change the subject. "Why are you reading a book of spells."

Her sister continued to smile as she flipped through the herbs in the book. "No reason."

"You met a witch boy, didn't you?"

Robin looked up at her sister. "We can all break rules, sister."

And yet when I ever dare to break rules, she thought, you scold and threaten me. She didn't dare say it out loud.

"When is Griffin getting home?" She asked.

Robin snorted. "Why should I care? He never gives me the time of day."

Shadow rolled her eyes. Out of all the siblings, Griffin was the worse. Breaking rules left and right like it was no big deal. And whenever he was caught, since their father had close connection with the Elders, he got away with nothing but a simple warning.

"Mother will be upset if he isn't home by supper."

"By the way, what are you making?" She asked.

Shadow growled. "I'm going to Market to fetch some fresh blood."

Robin smiled even wider now. She pricked one of her canines, pointed to it's fullest. "Perfect."

Spirit walked out then, enthralled by the conversation of new blood. She smiled kindly and walked over to Shadow. She stared, unnerving Shadow. "What is it?" She asked.

"You and I look so much alike." She whispered, softly reaching out to touch her sister's hair.

"Well, we _are_ twins." Shadow snarled.

In a quest to keep the Parthon bloodline strong for many years, Mary and Jack Parthon had several children, most of them girls. Minus, of course, Griffin.

Shadow and Spirit had come out as twins, destined to the same fate for many years, a.k.a-forever. Each of them was to turn out the same. Only their personalities differed, one of them coming out to be bitter, the other coming out to be sweet. She was simple to, basically a bore. The only physical difference was that Spirit chose to keep her hair down to her knees, longer then Spirit dare keep it. But her mother and father wouldn't let her cut it to where it hung above her shoulders, so she was left with chest-length hair.

"No need to be so vicious." Spirit said kindly, smiling and walking over near Robin. She giggled fiercely. "Witch magic? I've always wanted to…"

Robin slammed the book shut. "What ever you wanted to do, it will not be done with me." Robin had an immense disliking towards Spirit. Her excuse was that Spirit was to simple, boring, and just plain unfun. And 'fun' was the meaning of Robin's existence.

"I'll go to the market." Robin sighed, grabbing her dress coat, clean and pressed to show off the intricate designs of a bird, stitched carefully by lamia hands years ago. It was a coat passed from family member to family member, colors and sized changed to fit men and women of many sizes over the years.

"That's Griffin's jacket." Spirit said, flipping through the pages of the book with wide-eyed wonder. "He'll hang you if he finds out."

Robin scoffed. "I want a challenge. That boy and I haven't tussled in _ages_. To long for me. I sure do miss that boy."

For a while there was a strange relationship between Griffin and his sister, Robin. They were more like partners rather then related blood. They would give each other secrete smiles and whisper in one another's ears. The family didn't seem to notice. They even seemed to _approve._

When Shadow or Spirit questioned this, their parents would say it had to do with a long and tangled history. One that had bound those two together in a way unthinkable to most of the lamia.

But they never really clarified that, leaving her only more confused.

"Are you alright?" Spirit asked, waking her sister from her train of thoughts. "You seem distracted."

Shadow rolled her shoulders. "I'm just…tired."

Spirit cocked her head to the side. "Tired? Or are you just hungry?" She asked the last question with a smile as bright as they stars.

"Yah, that…"

Just then, Griffin walked through the door, a witch boy hanging by the collar from his hand. A frantic Robin came in, telling Griffin to lay off.

"Shut up!" Griffin yelled. "You know you shouldn't be with a witch boy!"

Robin put her hand on her hip. "And your going to stop me?"

He smiled down at her, his mile unnerving Shadow greatly. There was something in his eyes…

Griffin pushed the boy and Spirit ran to his side, leaving Shadow to witness the scene in front of her by herself. Griffin had pressed his lips to Robin's, and they began to kiss. Deeply…

**Weird way to start it, but I ASSURE you, it will soon all be clear!**


End file.
